Love In The Wrong Timeline
by False Ends
Summary: In Zootopia, inter-species relationship wasn't always accepted as it is now. In his younger days, Nick's Grandfather, Nicholas Blaine was inlove with Judy's Grandmother, Judith Lund, the harsh reality of all it though... They never got their happy ending, will they ever find a way in the current time? P.S: RE-WRITTEN FROM ZOOBLANCA [Completed]
1. Prologue

_May Dulo Pala Ang Langit?_

 _Prologue:_

 _"But Nick! You'll die in the war... Please... Don't leave me..." said Judy weakly as Nick told her that he got drafted in the army and was to be deported tomorrow morning._

 _"Don't worry Cottontail, I'll be back before you know it!" this side of Nick always made Judy giggle inside, but this time... This time she was begging him to not die and to_

 _to leave her._

 _"You always say that! How can you expect me to love you if you don't come back alive?!" Judy was brimming with tears, Nick smiled softly and kissed his lover. He then_

 _hugged her and whispered something in her ears. Judy then smiled back at him, her piercing amethyst eyes looking straight into his green orbs._

 _"Stay... Just this once... Please... Stay with me for the night?" Nick smiled and took his lover's hand and led her inside the house. The two then fell asleep, Judy enjoyed_

 _each second as much as she could, savoring the meager time she has with Nick before he leaves. Judy cried in her sleep while still in Nick's arms. Nick wrapped his arms_

 _around her and then fell asleep as well._

 _Morning came, Judy was still asleep when Nick was about to leave. Luckily for her, before he could leave, she heard his footsteps leaving their bedroom. Judy groggily awakened_

 _and was about to cry. Nick couldn't bear with the guilt after Judy grabbed the back for his soldier uniform. Nick tried to gently pry her off, but alas, even he could not resist_

 _his lover crying or hugging him._

 _"Judy I have to go..." said Nick with a heavy heart and clenching his paws. Judy cried in his shoulder and then looked at Nick, this time, her eyes were puffy from all the_

 _crying she did in her sleep as well as now._

 _"I can't live without you Nick! I don't ever want to wake up again, alone! Please Nick... Don't go..." Nick summoned all his strength and took off his pocket watch, giving_

 _it to Judy._

 _"Here you go Cottontail" Judy then looked dumbfounded, this was Nick's most prized possession, how could he be giving it to her? "So you'll always have something to_

 _remember me by, I won't die though, it's just a little something to remind you of me when you're missing me."_

 _(Play the song: Two is better than one, By Boys Like Girls)_

 _"Well Cottontail, I'll be going now. I promise I'll write to you every day, the letters could be delayed though, but I'll try my hardest okay? So don't you worry about me okay?"_

 _Judy smiled and gave Nick her necklace, which he gave to her when they became a couple. Nick grinned back and put on the necklace with his dogtag. Nick then picked up_

 _his gun and headed off to the army camps. Judy then prayed for his safe return..._

 _~ End_

 _ **Heyyo guys! This is my first fanfic. for Zootopia, I hope you'll like it, I know a lot of you may not know the film Casablanca, but that's where I drew inspiration**_

 _ **I just noticed then that Nick was so much like Rick Blaine (the protagonist of Casablanca) and Judy was like Ilsa (Rick's lover) Anyway if you can leave a**_

 _ **review, please by all means criticize some parts you deem are wrong or if you have some suggestions, I would love to add them to the story.**_

 _ **P.S.: The tittle of this first chapter is a Filipino Phrase meaning "There's an end to heaven?" I just added it to make the chapter more**_

 ** _dramatic. :D_**

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Flooding Memories_

 _Nick sat on a barstool holding a photo of his old platoon during the war. Nick laughed bitterly, reminiscing the memories he cherished with his old platoon. Pouring himself another drink, Nick was about to drown away_

 _the sorrows when a hand stopped him from doing so. Taking a look at the hand that grasped his wrist, Nick smiled and saw his old platoon member, Benjamin Clawhauser. Ben had a worried looked on Nick, after the_

 _war, him and Nick were the only survivors of their old platoon._

 _"That's enough Nick, let's go home now." pleaded his long time friend._

 _"I'll stay for a bit more, how about you tend to the on-coming customers, Ben?" his friend complied and walked off to wait some tables. Taking another look at the photo, Nick then fell asleep, passing out from all that_

 _alcohol he's been drinking._

 _~Flashback~_

 _They sat at a table near the corner of the room. Right before the war, the ZSO or (Zootopian Service Organization) were holding a concert. The first act was a going to be played by a band named: From Zootopia With_

 _Love. The animals over at Nick's table were chatting casually. Sitting next to him was their platoon's medic, Benjamin Clawhauser; next to Clawhauser was their platoon's veteran soldier, Leonardo "Lionheart" Prymel;_

 _to his left was their team's sniper, Francis "Flash" Price, lastly, next to him was their team's heavy gunner, Boris "Bogo" Renner._

 _"What seem to bother Nick?" asked Boris in his usual Scandinavian accent. Boris enlisted to the army after Mr. Big's men burned down and killed his hometown. Seeking justice, Boris enlisted for the army to fight_

 _alongside Nick and their platoon._

 _"Nick... Is... Just... Thinking... About... Judy..." said the sloth. Nick laughed and patted his friend's shoulder. He was right though, Nick already missed Judy so much after leaving her this morning._

 _"Come'on Nick, drink up. You can't go to war thinking about Judy." passing over the drink to Nick, the show then started. The band was playing their first song: Disenchanted (play My Chemical Romance, Disenchanted)_

 _Well I was there on the day_  
 _They sold the cause for the queen_  
 _And when the lights all went out_  
 _We watched our lives on the screen_  
 _I hate the ending myself_  
 _But it started with an all right scene_

 _It was the roar of the crowd_  
 _That gave me heartache to sing_  
 _It was a lie when they smiled_  
 _And said, "You won't feel a thing"_  
 _And as we ran from the cops_  
 _We laughed so hard it would sting_  
 _Yeah yeah, oh_

 _If I'm so wrong_  
 _(So wrong, so wrong)_  
 _How can you listen all night long?_  
 _(Night long, night long)_  
 _Now will it matter after I'm gone?_  
 _Because you never learned a goddamned thing_

 _You're just a sad song with nothing to say_  
 _About a life long wait for a hospital stay_  
 _And if you think that I'm wrong_  
 _This never meant nothing to you_

 _I spent my high school career_  
 _Spit on and shoved to agree_  
 _So I could watch all my heroes_  
 _Sell a car on TV_  
 _Bring out the old guillotine_  
 _We'll show 'em what we all mean_  
 _Yeah yeah, oh_

 _If I'm so wrong_  
 _(So wrong, so wrong)_  
 _How can you listen all night long?_  
 _(Night long, night long)_  
 _Now will it matter long after I'm gone?_  
 _Because you never learned a goddamned thing_

 _You're just a sad song with nothing to say_  
 _About a live long wait for a hospital stay_  
 _And if you think that I'm wrong_  
 _This never meant nothing to you_

 _So go, go away, just go, run away_  
 _But where did you run to?_  
 _And where did you hide?_  
 _Go find another way_  
 _Price you pay_

 _Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah_

 _You're just a sad song with nothing to say_  
 _I better live long wait for a hospital stay_  
 _And if you think that I'm wrong_  
 _This never meant nothing to you, come on_

 _You're just a sad song with nothing to say_  
 _About a life long wait for a hospital stay_  
 _And if you think that I'm wrong_  
 _This never meant nothing to you_

 _At all, at all, at all, at all_

 _The room echoed with clapping after the band finished their first song. Wanting to get some fresh air, Nick went outside the building. Seeing their platoon leader going out, Leonardo followed_

 _Nick outside the room. The view there was mesmerizing, it was the city lights that Nick always loved. Leonardo placed his elbows on the balcony, starting the conversation._

 _"You know... You shouldn't have gone to war." started the veteran Lion to his friend. "You and Judy can live a happy life, you're both young, let the foolishness of youth take you wherever it_

 _wants you." Nick chuckled as he held Judy's necklace._

 _"Yeah, I already thought about that. But you know Leo?" looking to his friend the Lion was confused "I wouldn't want to run away from the war. War as it is now, follows you wherever you_

 _go. So I'm doing this to make Judy's life better. I am doing this because I'm not coming back from this war... I knew that from the moment I went out of her house." Leonardo's face drew a_

 _long line on his mouth. Patting his friend in the shoulder, Leonardo went back to the room._

 _"H-How was Nick?" asked Benjamin to Leonardo. Leonardo smiled and said that Nick would pull through._

 _~End of Flashback~_

 _*Closing Time*_

 _Nick's Cafe' Zootopian was readying of his closing time. Ben was over the bar counter cleaning some martini glasses while their crew members were still waiting some tables for the last_

 _few customers. After he finished wiping the martini glasses, Ben was about to call Nick to come home, but plans changed when he saw Judy, staring back at him._

 _"Hello Ben..." she muttered to him. Ben's tailed frizzed as he thought of lies he could tell her._

 _"Hello too as well ma'am Judy." Ben started nervously._

 _"Where is Nick, Ben? I want to talk to him." she asked. Ben paled and thought of some lies._

 _"H-He's not here! He went downtown to see some dame, he'd been seein' her for a while now." Judy smiled and saw through Ben's lies, pinching himself with his claws, Ben still refused_

 _to answer Judy's question._

 _"You used to be a much better liar Benjamin. Please, I do need to speak with Nick." Ben sighed and walked over to the piano to play a song, this would always relax him whenever_

 _something would stress him out._

 _"I'm sorry miss Judy, I don't know where Nick is right now." playing a small melody on the piano._

 _"Please Ben..." Ben sighed and still refused to budge. Nick wasn't emotionally ready to see Judy right now, finding out that after the war, she already married someone else, Nick threw a_

 _fit and his life went spiraling downward._

 _"I can't miss Judy, you're badluck to him."_

 _"Then... Can you play 'It' for me?" Ben was shocked at Judy's request. Seeing her desperate amethyst eyes looking at him. Ben complied._

 _"I'm a little rusty... I haven't played this in a while."_

 _(I hope ya'll like this song I found ;)_

 _This is all so familiar_  
 _You know we've been here before_  
 _Don't you remember this calm, calm feeling_  
 _The calm before the storm_

 _If we just stay together_  
 _It'll be alright_  
 _If we just fight for what we have_  
 _It'll get us through, get us through this time_

 _You said how tired you've been feeling_  
 _My strength is fading too_  
 _But don't give up on me just yet_  
 _And I won't give up on you_

 _If we just stay together_  
 _It'll be alright_  
 _If we just fight for what we have_  
 _It'll get us through, get us through, get us through this time_

 _Get us through this time_  
 _Stick together, be together you and I_

 _Stay together_  
 _It'll be alright_  
 _If we just fight for what we have_  
 _It'll get us through, get us through_

 _If we just stay together_  
 _It'll be alright_  
 _If we just fight for what we have_  
 _It'll get us through, get us through, get us through this time_

 _Get us through this time_

 _Get us through this time_

 _Stomping over to his friend, Nick tapped Benjamin in the shoulder, seemingly irritated that his friend broke his promise to never play 'That' song again. Not noticing Judy, Nick started._

 _"Ben... I thought I told you to never play 'That' song?" Ben was sweating bullets as he gestured for Judy, her not noticing it while he gestured Nick for her. Facing him eye to eye, Judy_

 _stared back at Nick's green ones._

 _"Hello Nick..."_

 _~End_

 ** _AAAAAY that's a wrap! I hope ya'll peeps like this chapter! Anyway I decided to not include the whole war flashback because I thought it didn't fit with the chapter's theme. Anyway if_**

 ** _you want additional OC's just suggest em' in the review section. By the way, I would like to thank the ones that followed this story and have favorited it, also thank you to WarHusky2000_**

 ** _and drawing of shadows. Thank you all, I wouldn't have done this without all your support. THIS is my way of 'Giving Back' so thank you again for the readers._**

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	3. Chapter 2

_The Gravity Of War_

" _Hello Nick…" Nick was still silent. He was not yet ready to see Judy, grabbing his coat and fedora, Nick ran out of the rainy night. Judy frowned as she looked towards Benjamin._

" _Well don't look at me ma'am, I already warned you" said Benjamin nonchalantly while he took his coat and hat to close up the club for the night. Walking under the cold rainy night, Benjamin took out his umbrella and shared it with Judy. After seeing her facial expression, Benjamin worried about Judy._

" _He wasn't ready to find out after the war… The wrong message of the telegram was sent, right?" Judy nodded as the two continued to converse._

" _If I had known he was still alive… I would've waited even for a decade for him to return to me… I couldn't do anything… My husband now isn't even the man I fell in love with. He wasn't the man who made me smile as if there wasn't a single thing in this world that's bad or ugly." He patted her back and told her the story when Nick found out she married someone else._

 _~Flashback~_

 _Holding his invitation from the wedding… Nick gritted his teeth and cried. It was already too late when he had come home from the war. The he was declared MIA (Missing In Action) when he fought with Mr. Big's men. He spent 2 months of his life in Mr. Big's concentration camp, his will didn't break as he clutched the necklace that Judy gave him each time he fell on his feet. She was the one that kept Nick going, she was the one that gave him the strength to live on after all the pain and suffering he suffered from the war; losing his comrades, seeing people die right in front of him. D-Day was something that severely impacted Nick's life._

" _Ben… This isn't true right?" crumpling up the invitation he received, Nick heart was now in denial, he still refused to believe that Judy already fell in love with someone else. Ben had a blank expression in his face as he patted his friends' shoulder. Feeling his world crashing down right in front of him after his traumatic experience in the war, Nick sat at a chair and let the tears fall down._

" _After all that? She replaced me so easily…" pouring his friend a drink, Ben then sat with Nick._

" _Hey now… Judy told me that she still loves you…" seeing his friend lit up with a spark, Nick then pressed Ben for some answers._

" _Really!? Ben I've got a wedding to stop, what's the address?" writing down the address on a piece of paper, Nick then grabbed it and ran out of the afternoon door as soon as possible. Taking a cab, Nick then told the address to the cabbie driver._

" _To where to Bub?" asked the Siberian Husky dog driver._

" _I NEED TO GET TO THE AIRPORT BROTHER. PLEASE, I'VE GOT A WEDDING TO STOP!" the dog then grinned at the idiot in the backseat, he thought today was going to be a boring day, but it just started this wild journey._

" _Hold on to your seat now Bub!" the cabbie driver then floored it, driving as fast as possible to the airport. The wedding was supposed to be held in Paris, ironically, this was where Nick and Judy first met after Nick was deployed there._

 _Reaching their destination, Nick then gave 50 dollars to the cabbie driver for all of his services. The cabbie driver refused to take payment, but Nick still insisted him to take it._

" _You sure about this Bub?" Nick nodded and went out to take a plane ride._ _ **(Okay guys, pause the reading here. Nick was still in Zooblanca, right? Now he was supposed to fly to Paris, now to avoid some confusion, Nick already received a ticket from Judy to fly to Paris. BTW. How did Judy found out Nick was alive? That's gonna be a tie-in on the next chapter of this story :P)**_

" _ **WE ARE NOW CLOSING THE GATES. PLEASE, PASSENGERS FROM FLIGHT ZP-22418 ALL ABOARD"**_

 _Nick didn't even packed his luggage, just carrying his wallet and Judy's necklace with him, Nick ran like a madman inside the airport. Just barely making it in time, Nick gave his ticket and went to board the plane. After the 3 hour flight, Nick then took a cabbie to get to the wedding site. The rain poured, just a few hours ago, the weather was fair and the sun was shining brightly in the afternoon. Sadly, when Nick got to the wedding chapel; he saw Judy, kissing the man who she doesn't love._

" _Judy…" Nick said quietly. No one seemed to notice his presence due to Judy's very big family attending the wedding. But Judy saw Nick, he and Judy met with each other's eyes. One was of shock and guilt, and Nick's eyes were full of pain, full of emotions waiting to burst out and scream their anger away. His ears drooped and his knees grew very weak. After going outside of the chapel, Nick was pursued by Judy. She grabbed his hand and pleaded sorry to him._

" _I've had enough for one day, Judy." Taking off his most prized possession, Nick gave back Judy her necklace._

" _I want you to know. Paris… That first night we shared back here in this country? I wouldn't have traded ALL those years I spent with you. I was happy, but I never realized… That all this time… I was only holding on to some borrowed happiness. Goodbye Judy…"_

" _Nick WAIT!" Judy tried to stop Nick from leaving again, but this time, Judy's whole world came crashing down. A hand then held hers' seeing the look of her husband, Vincent Lazlowe ._

" _That was the Nick guy wasn't it?" Judy calmly nodded as she politely took her hand away from Vincent._

" _I'm sorry Vincent… It's just that… I've got a lot on my plate right now…" Vincent smiled and hugged his wife. The two rabbits then went back to the wedding as a familiar fox was out there in Paris, all alone. Reminiscing his happy moments with Judy. Walking at the same park where they first kissed, Nick saw the tree that still had the carved initials "NB + JI" surrounded in a heart. Nick smiled and cried at the tree. Going back to Zooblanca after his 3-days stay at Paris, Nick slowly reassembled the pieces of his broken heart. Seemingly taking on a new attitude, new ambition, and being the alcoholic mess he is now._

 _~End of Flashback~_

 _(Play the song: Hearts A Mess by Gotye)_

" _So now you know ma'am. Nick wasn't the same after getting out of the concentration camp, and only God knows what happened to him after he found out that you were to be married."_

 _Judy cried, she cried her heart out to Ben. All that pained she too has suffered after finding out Nick died, and later finding out that he was still alive. The crushing reality that she not only made the biggest mistake of her life, but the person who loved her and put her above all else in the world, was gone. No longer will they share their mornings; no longer will she ever see his smile; and no longer will she be able to see Nick back to his usual self._

" _I'm not asking for your pity ma'am. But I suggest you lay low for a while. I'll talk Nick in to sort this mess out alright?"_

" _But Ben…" Judy kept crying to her friend. No longer being able to handle the burden, Judy revealed her secret to Ben._

" _I'm pregnant… Vincent doesn't want a child…So I came here to ask Nick to take care of it when I give birth to it." Ben frowned. Feeling his trust for Judy was betrayed, Ben then lashed out angrily at Judy._

" _So you came all this way just to chump Nick into raising some Kid you and your husband didn't want!? Of all the people in the world; of all the people you've hurt in the past; YOU chose Nick? HOW MUCH MORE PAIN DO YOU WANT TO INFLICT TO THE MAN!?"_

 _Ben stormed away from Judy as Judy fell down to her knees. The cold night penetrated her warm coat, it's freezing clutches grasped her as she felt a gust of wind._

" _But it's Nick's Child…" Judy was already in 5 months pregnant at this time. She had just found out that after Nick left for war that she was bearing their child._

" _I hope your father will still love us both… Fenri…"_

 _~End_

 _ **HOLY SHIT THAT CHAPTER DOE… Sorry if I'm not sticking to the Casablanca film's accuracy, but I reaaaaally wanted to add my own depth and take on this masterpiece. I hope you all like it! BTW. You know the drill ;) if y'all got some suggestions for me, just review em' below and also if you'd like some OC's feel free to tell me, I'll incorporate as much of them as possible. P.S. I would like to thank Shiny JuJu, Fanfic trap and again, WarHusky2000. Thank you guys so much that you took the time to review my work, it means so much to me to read your reactions on this.**_

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Up To My Last Breath_

 _Nick ran away as fast as he can. His memories with Judy suddenly hit him life a bullet to the head. But no matter how he tried to run, every place, every corner, his memories with Judy are already embedded with Zooblanca. Nick was still drunk at the moment, he spun and hit the trash can hard, falling on the wet pavement._

" _PLEASE!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs, "JUST MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT HER!" Nick silently cried to himself as the rain seemingly stopped in a circle around him. Looking up, he saw his bestfriend, Benjamin Clawhauser holding an umbrella._

" _Let's go home Nick I already told Judy to leave." Taking the hand that was extended to him, Nick was then pulled up to his feet by Ben._

" _I just couldn't forget about her…" Nick said silently under the umbrella. The rain still poured and the cackling thunder roared the sky, but that wasn't enough to stop the two from leaving the place. Reaching their apartment, Nick then went inside his room._

" _Hey uh… Ben thanks for looking out for me Buddy." Ben grinned and gave Nick the thumbs up as he opened the door to his own apartment._

 _Rummaging through his refrigerator, Nick took out a bottle of whiskey. Taking off the cap, Nick drank the bitter alcohol, its flavour spiking his throat as it burned its way down his system. Taking out something from a box he kept under his bed, Nick rummaged through its contents. Every piece reminded him of something, a memory that was important to him at one point of his life._

" _I remembered it all… Each haunting face that I was forced to kill… Each life I've ended just to return home and to be with you again." Taking out a photograph in the box, Nick saw the faces of his old platoon, his youthful face as well as Benjamin's. How he wished time would turn back to the time that he had everything that he needed, the time when he wasn't an alcoholic mess. Passing out from the alcohol, Nick succumbed into the alcohol; he was out cold. His faded memories and dreams then took him back to the war during D-day._

 _ **(Nick's memories are going to be garbled okay? So I want y'all to play the song: The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.)**_

" _ALRIGHT MEN, AFTER WE REACH THE SHORE WE DUCK AND COVER. MAKE SURE YOU STICK WITH THE BATTLE PLAN. GODSPEED!" landing on the beach with a powerful impact, the soldiers then went out of the boat. Armed with his Springfield M1903, Nick charged the frontlines, shooting down two enemies. Next to him was Francis rolled over to the sandbags placed on the beach, sniping down enemies within Nick's range. Leonardo was circling over the beach, guarding the boats so that the enemy wouldn't camp their allies._

" _COME GET SOME YOU FROZEN BASTARDS!" shouted the lion as he mowed down the enemies with the boat's built in machine gun turret. Benjamin tended to the wounds of their allies as Boris helped him drag the bodies away from the gunfire._

" _FRANCIS! I'M GONNA NEED SOME HELP HERE!" throwing a grenade on the machine gun turret, Nick ducked for cover as Francis sniped down the enemies using the turret._

" _NICK! BEHIND… YOU…" pointing out to Nick, suddenly Nick's reflexes allowed him to rollout of the way of the enemies' bayonets. Pulling out his Trench Knife, Nick resorted to stab the enemy and rolled away to safety. Nick was still under fire, he was now the only one left on the infantry sent to the beach. There was no way out…_

" _LEO! BORIS! BEN! FRANCIS! I'M GONNA NEED YOU GUYS TO STICK TOGETHER ALRIGHT?!" shouted Nick under the heavy fire of guns._

 _~Slurred Awakening from dream~_

 _Nick awakened… Seeing his bottle of whiskey in his hands, Nick closed the bottle of alcohol and went outside of his apartment. Feeling something at the pit of his stomach, Nick ran to his bathroom, vomiting from all that alcohol he'd been drinking. Taking a breath of fresh air, Nick breathed in the musky smell after the rain. The smell was always familiar to Nick, every time it had rained a young Nicholas could be seen sitting on the porch of their house, sleeping peacefully. A knock then made Nick opened the door, seeing his friend Benjamin, Nick let the pudgy cheetah inside his apartment._

" _Jesus Nick, I leave you just for a few hours and you're already drinking your guts out!"_

" _Lay off Ben, I wasn't drinking." Said Nick with a slur. Benjamin sighed as he picked up the discarded bottle of whiskey, throwing it on the garbage can. A good hour later, Benjamin cleaned up Nick's apartment. Taking a break from his hard work, Benjamin then had a glass of water, offering the other to Nick who took it without hesitation._

" _I told you I wasn't drinking again." Said Nick arrogantly, Ben laughed and jabbed back to his friend._

" _Yeah, says the one who opened the whiskey and took out his precious box of memories." The pair laughed their asses off. Nick then sobered up and looked up the stars._

" _Hey Nick, why don't you talk to Judy about this?" grabbing his friends' attention, Nick turned to Ben with a serious look._

" _You've got to be kidding, Ben."_

" _I'm not, look Nick… If you want her to continue haunting you for the rest of your life, that's fine by me. But if you want to find out the truth for yourself, then go."_

" _Ben I just can't! I DON'T want to get hurt again!"_

" _Then why did you keep your old photographs with her? Huh? Nick what you are telling me right now is BULLSHIT!"_

" _YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! How the hell can I face her like this?! Huh? HOW THE HELL CAN SHE EVER LOVE SOMEONE AS MESSED UP AS ME!?"_

 _Putting a hand on his friends' shoulder, Ben smiled at Nick._

" _Look, you might get hurt again. But you won't find out the truth unless you ask Judy yourself. Nick, it's so hard to fall in love like that you know? Judy's worth fighting for…"_

 _Taking a look back at the box on his side table, Nick took out what seems to be a chain. Benjamin was dumbfounded upon seeing the chain. It was the very chain that was on Judy's necklace back then._

" _Wait… You still had that?! I thought you gave it to her before you left her wedding?"_

" _She gave it back to me when I was about to leave…"_

 _~Flashback~_

" _Nick please… I didn't mean to do this…" Judy cried on the fox's shoulder. Nick comforted her, giving her pats on the back and assurance that he'll be fine._

" _Judy… I don't know what lies next. You're better off with Vincent than with me, I'll leave now. Promise me you won't come back to Zooblanca?" Judy gasped as Nick threw down the gauntlet to her. Crying much more, Judy choked on her words._

" _B-Bu-But… I can't… Nick I-I… I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" hugging Nick as if he would go away and never see her again, actually that was the situation…_

" _Judy… If you ran away with me you'll regret it… Maybe not now… maybe not tomorrow… But you will eventually regret it for the rest of your life. Go, I'll be fine…" taking off the necklace that Judy gave him before he went to war, Nick gave it back to Judy._

" _Here… It kept me safe during the war. I love you too, but we can never be together again. I love you too much to put you in danger! Judy please… I love you with all my heart and soul. So this will be our last time together… Thank you so much, I owe you my life…" the pair kissed passionately, just as when Nick was about to leave, Judy sneaked the necklace back into his coat as he was leaving._

" _We'll always have Paris, Judy…"_

 _~End_

 _ **BADAUUUUUM, deymn guys, I hope I didn't disappoint y'all for the late chapter. We've just had our periodical exams. Anyway you know the drill guys! If you have some suggestions for OC'S or storylines, please critic me and put your ideas down the review section. BTW. This may sound a little weird, but I always check my E-mail everyday if someone has reviewed mywork! Anyway thanks again for reading and reviewing my story!**_

 _ **~ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	5. Chapter 4

_The Vixen's Charms_

" _HELP!" cried out someone from afar, hearing the cry for help, Nick immediately ran down his apartment. Stretching his ears as far as they could reach, Nick located to where the sound came from and ran towards the direction. Seeing a shadowy figure trying to mug the person, Nick lunged at the attacker, punching the person square in the face._

" _Grrr… You're gonna wish you just walked away, boy" spat the wolf carrying a knife, didn't saw at first because he checked if the victim was alright. Having no time to react, the wolf almost stabbed Nick in the back if it weren't for his sixth sense. Equipped with his brass knuckles, Nick landed a haymaker punch on the wolf thug, knocking him out cold. Panting heavily from the fight, Nick checked on the victim again._

" _Are you alright?" asked the fox, seeing the victim bleeding. Nick carried the person in his arms as he rushed to his apartment._ _ **(The hospital was too far by the way…)**_ _knocking on Benjamin's door, Nick scurried inside and placed the victim on the couch while he took some bandages._

" _THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NICK?! Give me that you jackass!" taking over the treatment, Benjamin examined the victims wounds._

" _Who the heck is this? Nick, you've got some explaining to do later… But right now, go fetch me a wet towel and get my medical kit._

 _Rummaging through his friends' apartment, Nick finally found the medical kit and gave Ben each tool and medicine he asked for. After an hour, Ben was finally finished, his shirt was soaking wet after the quick fix-up. Laying the victim on the couch, Ben then asked Nick._

" _Alright Nick, explain to me what EXACTLY happened."_

" _Yeah yeah, but Ben, is he or she gonna be alright?" Ben laughed and patted his friend on the back._

" _You're talking like you haven't seen me treat my patients yet, of course the patient's all right. How about you Nick? I think you could use some stitching up?" pointing to the cut on Nick arm, Nick was dumbfounded at first, but soon noticed the large cut on his arm._

" _Oh… You're right! Come on, it'll be bad if I go in shock with a bad hang over in the morning so let's just get this over with." Ben then took out a needle with some surgical thread and started stitching Nick's arm. Nick was given a wooden spoon to bite on to as the excruciating pain dug through his bones._

" _You know… I thought I'd never see this side of you again." said Ben while doing the final touches on Nick's wound. Nick then took the wooden spoon out of his mouth to speak._

" _What're you talking about, Ben?"_

" _You know, that jackass side of yours that always compelled you to come flying right in on anyone who needs help. You don't know how any times we almost DIED saving your sorry ass, don't worry though, we didn't regret a single choice we made with you." Nick was silent. Checking over the patient, Nick then changed the person's clothes. Taking off his coat from the person, Nick then checked the wound. The patient then woke up, groggily looking around the surroundings._

" _W-Where… Am… I?" asked the person, Nick was about to answer, but when the person's face was revealed, Nick saw a fox! Staring straight into the other fox's eyes, Nick was taken aback from the beauty that is sitting right in front of me. Benjamin laughed at the moment, seeing Nick fumbling and nervously acting in front of the fox._

" _You- You're inside his apartment" said Nick pointing to Benjamin, who smiled and waved at the fox. The fox politely waved backed and thanked Nick and Benjamin._

" _Thank you both so much… Pardon me asking? But what are you names?" sitting upright, Nick saw the beautiful fox's figure. His jaw slaked a bit, but he still ignored the attraction he had on the fox. Ben introduced himself before Nick could explain that he was the one that saved her._

" _Uhm… My Name's Nick, Nick Blaine! You've met my friend already, his full name's Benjamin Clawhauser by the way, you mind telling us your name?" The fox giggled upon seeing Nick's goofy attitude, Nick couldn't help but crack a little smirk on his face. Ben shuffled awkwardly, distancing himself from the pair. Seeing his friends' action, Nick begged for Ben to comeback, but alas, Ben gave Nick the middle finger and laughed his ass off._

" _Hehe, my name's Sylvia Ainsworth, pleased to meet you Nick." Hearing that fox's surname, Benjamin then went back to the pair, wide-eyed and in shock._

" _Uhmm Nick… Can we discuss something over there?"_

" _What is it Be- Cgraagh!" grabbing Nick by the collar, Ben then pulled Nick to the kitchen. Sylvia hummed while she waited for the pair to return. Ben snapped his fingers at Nick when he was busy looking at Sylvia, who caught Nick in the act. Nick smiled sheepishly as Ben waved his hands in front of Nick, snapping him out of his trance._

" _Look Nick… I think we should drop her off to the hospital while we still can…" Nick was suddenly confused at his friend's resolve._

" _What… Why?" Nick asked in a whispering voice. Ben pulled Nick's ear as he told Nick._

" _You jackass… That girl's the British Prime Minister's ONLY daughter! The guy must've been searchin' for her right now! Look Nick, if we don't give her up we'll be looking at lifetime in prison… He could charge us with kidnapping! We won't stand a chance in court!" Nick weighed down the gravity of situation. Standing up as well as giving Ben a hand. Nick then turned to Sylvia who was singing something on the couch._

" _Hey that was a good song, what was it?" Ben also praised her upon hearing a little bit of the song she sang. Sylvia looked down embarrassed._

" _Oh… It was nothing… I just sing every now and then… Hehe… I'm not even good at it."_

" _Oh now don't be modest, come on." leading Sylvia to the piano that he had in his small apartment, Ben gave the seat to her as he asked her what was the song she was singing earlier._

" _Do-Do you really want to know?" asked Sylvia in a shy voice. Nick smiled and nodded along with Ben. "We-well… The song's name was Linger by The Cranberries."_ _ **(WAIT! PAUSE the reading here, so before you judge me why I picked that song, I was looking on some old songs for the 1950's-1960's which was this story's timeline, don't worry, I'll put the lyrics on so you can imagine Sylvia singing It)**_

" _D-Do you want me to sing it?" she asked Nick in a shy voice. Nick smiled and made her sat on the piano seat while he grabbed another seat for Ben to sit on while he plays the piano._

" _Oookay then… Here goes nothing…_

 _If you, if you could return_

 _Don't let it burn_

 _Don't let it fade_

 _I'm sure I'm not being rude_

 _But it's just your attitude_

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _It's ruining every day_

 _For me_

 _I swore I would be true_

 _And honey, so did you_

 _So why were you holding her hand?_

 _Is that the way we stand?_

 _Were you lying all the time?_

 _Was it just a game to you?_

 _But I'm in so deep_

 _You know I'm such a fool for you_

 _You've got me wrapped around your finger_

 _Do you have to let it linger?_

 _Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?_

 _Oh, I thought the world of you_

 _I thought nothing could go wrong_

 _But I was wrong, I was wrong_

 _If you, if you could get by_

 _Trying not to lie_

 _Things wouldn't be so confused_

 _And I wouldn't feel so used_

 _But you always really knew_

 _I just want to be with you_

 _And I'm in so deep_

 _You know I'm such a fool for you_

 _You've got me wrapped around your finger_

 _Do you have to let it linger?_

 _Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?_

 _And I'm in so deep_

 _You know I'm such a fool for you_

 _You've got me wrapped around your finger_

 _Do you have to let it linger?_

 _Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?_

 _You know I'm such a fool for you_

 _You've got me wrapped around your finger_

 _Do you have to let it linger?_

 _Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?"_

" _Uhmm… How was I?" Sylvia asked, Nick's jaw dropped as his attraction for Sylvia skyrocketed. Benjamin nudged Nick on the arm, raising his eyebrows and winking at Nick, smiling like an idiot._

" _I- I don't know… There hasn't been a word made for it yet…" Sylvia smiled as Nick's heart thumped like crazy. Excusing himself outside, Nick clutched his heart as he breathed heavily._

" _Of all the times you do this, you do that in front of a girl that's like Judy!" Nick then turned to the door upon hearing in being opened. "Damn it Ben, you're right… "_

" _I'm not Ben you silly goose" Nick paled, hearing Sylvia's voice. Looking up at her, Nick blushed and tried to brush it off._

" _Oh…" thinking up of excuses to tell Sylvia, Nick was then stopped when he was about to speak._

" _Who was that Judy you were talking about? Is she your mate?" asked Sylvia, Nick could've sworn he saw Sylvia's eyes burning with determination._

" _Uhmm… Long story?"_

 _~End_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAND CUT! LOL this is gonna be my longest chapter hahahaha! Anyway guys, you know the drill! BTW. I would like to announce that this story will be around 20 chapters or more… If I get a 100 reviews by then *Laughs evilly while black mailing my loyal readers* kekekeke… Until next time, P.S Am I a douche for always cutting the story when shit's about to go down? P.P.S I decided not to include Judy for this chapter, this chapter btw. Was co-created by ShinyJuju, be sure to thank he/she… I'm pretty sure Shiny's a She… Anyway to conclude this, I am announcing that our classes are ending starting Wednesday… YAAAAY IT'S SUMMER! M'kay bye guys!... Oh shit I almost forgot! Can I also get your guys' reaction on Sylvia? I based her character around Shiny btw. Okay? No more announcements? M'kay byeeeeeeee!**_

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_

 _ **p.p.p.s GHAD DAMMET I REALLY ALMOST FORGOT! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_A Night for the Heartbroken_

" _Sure… I have plenty of time. Can you tell me about your past with this Judy?" asked the vixen in front of Nick. He sighed and propped his elbows on the railings of the balcony._

" _Well uh… Where to start…" biting the inside of his cheek, Nick struggled to find the words to tell Sylvia._

" _D-Do you still love her?" asked Sylvia cautiously, careful not to make Nick upset. Nick slicked back his ears as he prepared himself to tell her._

 _Nick smiled and looked Sylvia straight in the eye. His green eyes pierced her brown ones, his eyes were robbed of their old mischievous wonder, while her eyes were still of a child; pure and innocent, seeing nothing but honesty and care._

" _She kept me going… You see… Back then, I was a platoon captain. Ben… He was the last of our platoon to survive after we landed on Sword Beach." Nick then smiled, recounting the happy moments he had with Judy. Giggling, Sylvia shared something personal with Nick._

" _You know Nick…" Starting their conversation again, Benjamin suddenly came to see them. He awkwardly shuffled and asked if he was in the right moment to stay. Nick and Sylvia both nodded as they laughed all together._

" _So what were you guys talking about?" asked Benjamin. Nick grinned and patted his friend on the shoulder while laughing._

" _On how much of an idiot we are at love." Benjamin's mouth formed a 'O' shaped as he shared his own story to them._

" _You guys aren't the only one. Nick, you remember that Dame I met during that ZSO concert?"_

" _Yeah? What happened to the two of you anyway?" Nick inquired, Sylvia also was curious to know what type of women Benjamin prefers._

" _Well, turns out she was married! That gosh-darn woman stole was my first kiss!" Nick and Sylvia laughed their asses off._

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA oh… Nick hehe please make it stop hehehehe!" Sylvia said clutching her stomach. Benjamin had an un-amused face, crossing his arms, he then pointed to Sylvia to share some of her stories._

" _Oh, it's my turn now?" asked Sylvia. The two nodded and then she started to recall some hilarious memories she had with her love life._

" _Ooookay then… Well I am actually to be married off to some British old-fart. I swear my Dad always ruins things whenever they are running smoothly." Nick and Benjamin then huddled up in a corner to talk about something._

" _Oh… Excuse us for a moment will you? Something urgent came up." Sylvia nodded as Benjamin pulled Nick over to the corner._

" _You know Nick, at first I thought that girl ain't gonna be trouble. BUT THIS IS BAT-SHIT CRAZY!" Benjamin suddenly shouted. Covering his mouth so Sylvia wouldn't notice, Nick then hushed his friend to calm him down._

" _Look, she'll be gone first thing in the morning, okay? Besides, how are you even planning on making her go away? Let her stay the night at my apartment, and I swear I am not that DRUNK to have sex with her. I promise she'll be booted out first thing in the morning." Ben then sighed and went back to Sylvia, whispering something to Nick._

" _If her father finds out that WE may have been abducting her, I'll sell you out." Nick laughed and patted his friend hard on the shoulder._

" _You wouldn't do than Benny! I've known you for years! You'll eventually think of some shit up hahahahaha!" going back to Sylvia, Nick and Ben started their conversation again._

" _I'm sorry I had to interrupt you Sylvia, could you continue what you were saying?" Sylvia then looked up, embarrassed to see that Nick and Ben saw her drawing on her small notebook. Peering over to her shoulder, Nick saw Sylvia's pencil art._

" _Uhmm Sylvia, you aren't drawing that to report us to the cops right?" asked Nick jokingly, Sylvia chuckled and showed Nick her previous drawings on her small notebook._

" _Hey these are really good" said Benjamin in awe. Flipping another page, he saw a drawing of what seems to be him, Nick and Sylvia watching the stars while their elbows were on the railings of the balcony and all of them are having fun._

" _I plan on painting them when I get back to England…" Sylvia said shyly, twiddling her thumbs and looking down on the floor._

" _Oh, you're a painter also." Nick said awkwardly, getting Sylvia and Benjamin's attention._

" _Tell you what, I'll grab something from my apartment and we'll continue our chat." Excusing himself out of Benjamin's apartment, Nick then pulled his keys to open his apartment's door. Taking out his memory box from under his bed, Nick then took it. Examining the box, he smiled and heard a knock coming from the door._

" _Wait, I'll be there in a second!" Nick smiled as he held the box in his hands, opening the door._

" _Hello Nick" dropping his box, Nick's jaw dropped as Ben and Sylvia saw them._

" _Y-You… I-Iwa-wasn't expecting you…" fumbling with his words, Nick grabbed the contents of the box. The woman in front of him helped him to pick up the old stuff he kept in there._

" _I'm sorry…" said Judy quietly, picking up the photo that Nick had. She smiled and wondered why he still kept that old photo of him and her in Paris._

" _It's fine…" seeing Sylvia whispering something into Benjamin's ears, he smiled and whispered something back at her ears._

" _Uhmm hello, Ben and?" asked Judy politely as she smiled at the two._

" _Sylvia Ainsworth! Pleased to meet you miss?" shaking her hand, Judy said her name as she smiled back at Sylvia._

" _So… How about we continue this chat over at my place?" said Benjamin nonchalantly at them. They all agreed and Nick was feeling the urge to drink alcohol again after seeing Judy. Putting a hand at his shoulder, Nick didn't expect Judy to be the one to comfort him._

" _Hey… Don't worry, I came here to talk." missing this feeling of her warmth and her sweet smile. All four of them were now in Ben's apartment, Ben felt the heavy aura in the room and awkwardly asked Sylvia if they could chat somewhere else to leave Nick and Judy to talk._

" _W-Why… Why are you coming back to my life again? " asked Nick, his voice cracking and him pulling his ears back. Judy felt stabs on her chest, what was she thinking? After leaving him she can just suddenly come back to his life and he would still love her like nothing happened? Apparently life doesn't work that way…_

" _Nick…" Judy started, but already in her mind she was holding back what she really wanted to say. Putting on a façade she tried to tell Nick that she came to say sorry. Nick saw through her façade and crossed his arms with a disappointed look on his face._

" _That's it? For the five years we've been separated… For the five years my life went spiralling down you think a simple 'I'm sorry' will patch this mess up?" Nick sunk to his knees and sulked. Not even hearing Judy out, he admits, this was pathetic and he was being a real douche for not even hearing her out._

" _Nick-" Judy voice cracking "You h-have every right to get angry at me…" followed by sobs, Judy fought through the tears as the emotions came pouring out "I thought I could ever get over you Nick… B-But it turns out… You were the one that got away…" Judy was now crying beside Nick, holding her palms on her red puffy eyes. Nick gently put her palms down to her knees to get a closer look at Judy. Nick breathed and started slowly caressing her palms._

" _You know… The reason why I kept my box of stuff was because whenever I was about to throw them out… I always saw you… Us, how happy we used to be. But Judy I'm not ready yet… I can forgive you again, but I can never bring myself to look like a fool in love again…"_

 _~ End_

 _ **Hi! *Dodges pitchforks being hurled at me* You guys are pissed big time because of the suuuuuper long update aren't you? Hahahaha sorry about that, I was lazy all that time, actually, fun fact: I finished this chapter since March 21, I was just too lazy to finish it hahaha. Gomenasaiiiii**_

 _ **~ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	7. Chapter 6

_Heroes Bleed_

 _The dream started out a blur of memories mixed with Nick's own imagination. Nick shut his eyes and the moment he blinks them open again, he was back to the Heroes Welcoming parade after the war. People cried in tears of joy and sorrow, grieving as well as smiling besides the soldiers who fought bravely to defend Zootopia from falling apart by Mr. Big's army. Nick's left arm was in a cast, slung on his neck; beside him was Benjamin who was walking with crutches. Nick broke a tear as when their troop was called, he and Benjamin were the only ones present; the others died protecting them._

" _Thank you all for your services, there is no greater honour for me, the president of Zootopia, to see our boys coming back from the war… I am deeply sorry for the loss of each soldier laying their life to serve and protect our fair country. Ladies and gentlemen, please, give our heroes a round of applause." The mass of animals hugged and cherished the soldiers. Some even finding their future wives, Nick on the other hand was still looking on the floor, thinking long and hard about what he had done to get here. President Leodore Roosevelt saw Nick sitting on a bench near the memorial park where the ceremony was taking place. Sitting beside the fox, the old Lion rolled his wheelchair close to Nick and put a hand on his shoulder._

" _It's not easy, Son… I admit." The old Lion started, Nick was stunned by the president's gesture and quickly told him that it was nothing, seeing through the lies, Leodore smiled and dismissed his butler, Franky, an old black panther._

" _*Sigh* Some hero I am… War really does change an animal doesn't it President?" said Nick while fiddling with his hands while looking down at the concrete floor. Leodore took out his wallet and showed Nick an old photograph of him in his army days._

" _Son, we're all born to hurt each other. We're animals, deny it all you want, there will always be Prey and Predator; we're bound to kill given our instincts… But, with each wrong doing, there will always be a price to pay." Looking towards the children playing in the park with the soldiers, Leodore smiled and continued._

" _There is a sin for every bad thing we do. That will never go away, Son. The only thing to do is to pick a sin that you can live with for the rest of your life. It's a heavy burden I admit, but it's the price we pay to protect the ones we love." Nick looked up to the Lion and smirked himself._

" _Can I ask something Mr. President?" asked Nick politely, Leodore patted Nick's back hard and told him to go and to not be shy._

" _Well this is kinda weird to ask… But how did you become crippled? Was it something like a disease or you got shot during the war?" Leodore laughed and told Nick the story._

" _It was WAWI, me and my squadron were bein' peppered with those early anti-aircraft bullets. My whole squadron made it safely over the boarder of Mr. Big's Father's territory, unfortunately before I could cross the border, my plane was shot down I crash landed somewhere in the outskirts of Germany. I would've been dead if it hadn't been for Max. He was a Jewish musician and teacher, after taking me in his house, I helped Max evacuate as many Jewish women and child to safety. Sadly…" Nick suddenly felt a heavy burden in his chest as Leodore continued his story._

" _In our last trip evacuating the Jewish women and children, a foot soldier saw us going in to the underground tunnel, before I could turn around, I saw panzer's chasing us with the soldiers flooding the entrance of the underground tunnel…"_

" _What happened next?" Leodore then took off his glasses as he wiped tears, he sighed and continued again._

" _Well… If they caught up to us I would've been long dead, but Max… He was someone that I would call a hero. He's everyone's hero during that time… You see, that underground tunnel was used for mining, meaning there were leftover dynamites, after everyone but me and Max left the underground tunnel for safety, Max and I lit up the dynamites in a last ditch effort to collapse the whole tunnel under our pursuers. Before the dynamite exploded, Max gave me a map and told me that 'We'll have a drink on the other side okay? I'll be waiting when your time comes my friend.' After that, he showed me away. I lived, at the cost of my legs being buried by the rubble, but Max died believing that to his last breath, he can still do something good."_

" _I guess we are somewhat heroes…" muttered Nick while smiling at the crowd of cheering people._

" _We are, Son… We just don't get the privilege to live a normal life like we used to have before the war. In war, Son… Nobody comes out unscathed. We just have to be thankful and to live our lives to its fullest, for our friends; and for their cherished beliefs we carry on with us."_

 _Waking up soaking wet, Nick grasped for air. He slicked back his ears as he drank some water beside his bed. He was about to go back to sleep, when he saw Judy holding his hand as Nick smiled and carried her to his bed, switching places with the one he LOVED… Nick pulled the covers and kissed Judy's forehead, he was about to sleep on the couch when Judy woke up and saw Nick._

" _Nick?" Nick stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Judy. Nick smiled and walked towards Judy._

" _What is it Judy?" Judy cried softly as she saw Nick smiling like he did when they were together. Judy shuffled near Nick and looked to his eyes intently._

" _Nick… I-I am sorry, I was never in love with Vincent. I was just really confused at the time and I- I don't know what to do anymore…" Nick shushed Judy and kissed her. The two broke the kiss and immediately, Nick kissed Judy again, with more passion; feeling more alive than ever before._

" _That's what I was waiting to hear… Honestly Judy, we've been in love for seven years and you think I don't know when you're sad or not?" he smiled as he took off his shirt. Feeling the tension getting higher as he looked to Judy's eyes, full of emotion and longing for the love for his mate._

 _Nick pulled back the covers as the night witnessed their love blooming once more, the fire re-kindling and everything slowly went into perspective. They went on for what seemed to be an eternity, their love matching none. Feeling exhausted from their mating, Nick smiled as he kissed Judy's forehead. She had fallen asleep already in Nick's chest as he cuddled with her in his bed. Nick took one last look at his lover and drifted off to sleep as well, feeling all the sadness wash away as it was replaced by love and the thought of Judy._

 _~ End_

 _ **Aaaaaaay this is certainly unusual isn't it? You know, me writing such a 'Fluff' chapter. IDK, I think y'all deserve to read it like this. Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update, but hey? They consolation prize is worth the wait isn't it? ;) P.S: Did I convey their 'Mating' session professionally? I was kinda avoiding on doing that part, but I think it's kinda appropriate to include in since it's gonna play a big role in their step forward later in the story. I hope you review!**_

 _ **P.P.S: Ghad dammet I forgot! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS STORY! I HOPE I CAN BE ON PARWITH WHAT QUALITY OF WRITING YOU GUYS DESERVE! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ^w^ THANKS FOR REAAAADIINGG!**_

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	8. Chapter 7

_Accepting the Heart Again_

 _The sunlight caressed Nick's face causing him to wake up. Feeling a slight weight on his chest, he pulled under the covers to see Judy snuggled up in his chest, breathing slowly. Nick admired her for a while after that until she woke up. Stretching her arms out, Judy climbed out of bed and gave Nick a peck on the cheek. Nick smirked and returned the favour by scooping Judy up and holding her in bridal style._

" _WHA- NICK! PUT ME DOWN!" Judy exclaimed as Nick continued to poke her sides causing her to thrash around while giggling. "Stop it Nick hehehe- I'm gonna pee! Don't hehehhe pleeeaseeeee Nick stoooop!" having enough, Nick placed her down on their bed. Judy laughed and punched Nick on the shoulder after seeing the look on his face._

" _Hey! Ow! That really hurt you know? Anyway, wanna get some breakfast? I'll knock at Ben so we can have breakfast all together." Judy nodded as she changed her- what seems to be her clothes. After their little 'Activity' last night, Judy woke up wearing Nick's Hawaiian shirt while he was bare chested. Judy blushed upon seeing Nick without his shirt, excusing herself, she ran inside the bathroom._

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Calm down Judy… Calm down… You're with Nick… Everything's just gonna be alright…' wiping a sweat off her forehead, Judy took a hot shower and got out full dressed._

" _Where did you get those clothes Carrots?" inquired Nick, Judy giggled and told Nick that she always keeps spare clothes in her bag._

" _I missed being called that you know?" silence filled the room as Judy said that. Nick walked towards her and held her hand._

" _I know… I missed it too…So… What now Judy? What about your husband?" Judy pulled smiled and took and envelope out of her handbag, handing the envelope to Nick._

" _What's this?" asked Nick, confused on why he was given the envelope._

" _Dear Judy…_

 _Judy… I want you to be free. I know that ever since we got married… Your heart was never mine to begin with. It belonged to Him didn't it? Don't worry, I've been meaning to say to you the same for a while. Judy, we deserve better people. I know we didn't worked out, but I know for sure that no matter what happens, we'll always look out for each other._

 _P.S: I've included the ring in this letter. Tell your new mate that if he ever lets you go again, I will personally go down there and kick him in the shin._

 _~ Love Vincent"_

 _Nick's eyes widened, looking back and forth at the letter and looking again towards Judy, still processing what he just read. Judy giggle and walked towards Nick._

" _We got divorced Nick, I know it might be too soon… But can you… Can you ever find it in your heart to give me a chance again?" Nick cried for a few moments after that. When Judy was on the verge of tears also, she thought that Nick was still angry at her, so she continued rambling about how sorry she was and how much she loved Nick. Nick wiped his tears and scooped Judy up in bridal style again._

" _You don't know how happy I am right now! Holy shit can you please punch me in the arm? I don't ever want to wake up from this dream anymore!" Judy chuckled and punched Nick hard in the arm, tackling him to his bed. Judy was on top of Nick as she smiled Nick leaned in and they kissed! They went on like that for a few minutes until they heard a knocking at the door._

" _Nick! Stop hehehe, someone's at the door hehehe." Their cuddling stopped as Nick hopped out of his bed. Opening the door, he saw Ben with Sylvia, the two blushed when they saw Nick bare chested and Judy on the bed, he clothes wrinkled and her fur had slight ruffles._

" _Uhmm did you two?" asked Ben awkwardly, Nick just laughed and got changed to his clothes while Ben and Judy fix up some breakfast for all of them. Hearing the trash truck coming near to the apartment, Nick and Ben told the two women that they'll be taking out the trash. Coming down their apartment, Ben and Nick chatted over what happened last night._

" _Hey Nick… I was wondering, do you think Sylvia will want to date me? You see, after you passed out and I helped Judy carry you to your room, me and Sylvia talked about lots of stuff!" Nick chuckled and patted his friend in the shoulder._

" _Now Ben, who wouldn't want to go on a date with you? You're nice, you're a hard worker and to top all of that, you're a damn good cook! Remember the time when we were starving on a mission? We just gathered a few vegetables and you turned those into a pretty nice soup." Ben and Nick finished taking out the trash after that. Asking another question, Ben put his arms on his head and looked up the sunny morning._

" _Hey Nick… Ever thought about moving away from the city? You know like settling down?" Nick smiled and remembered that Ben always told him that his ultimate goal in life is to settle down and start a family, be a loving father and husband…_

" _I really don't have the answer to that… Maybe I'll ask Judy later if we could visit her family again. I remembered that her father was on good terms with me before I left, he even begged me not to go after I told Judy that I was leaving in the morning." The two walked into Nick's apartment and saw a full breakfast meal waiting for them. The two women giggled as they ushered the two men to sit down and eat breakfast with them._

" _Hey Judy… I was wondering,"_

" _Yeah Nick?"_

" _Can we pay your parents a visit?"_

 _Judy was on the verge of tears again with joy, she stood up and hugged Nick, thanking him endlessly as she nodded._

" _Hey I know, the Harvest Moon is coming up! You two want to join us? It'll be fun! Though I will warn you, my 300 brothers and sisters can become a handful hehehe," Sylvia's eyes sparkled as she looked towards Ben, practically her face was begging for him to join with her._

" _Sure, I'll be happy to go, but what about your dad Sylvia? Won't they be looking for you by now?" Ben inquired, as those words rolled out of his tongue, the heard a knocking at the door._

" _I'll get the door and be right back, Benny hehehe." Ben immediately paled when Sylvia called him by a new nickname, Nick and Judy laughed as Judy poked Ben's sides, asking plenty of questions about Ben and Sylvia's current relationship._

 _Sylvia opened the door and saw her father standing in the doorway. The old fox smiled as he held up his daughter and embraced her. He then told his bodyguards to wait outside as he was led by Sylvia, introducing him to her new found friends._

" _Well hello there, I am Winston Ainsworth! I see you've met my daughter already, I was told that she was saved by a lad named Nick, correct?" the old fox asked, Nick stood up and shook his hand along with Ben and Judy who greeted him formally._

" _It wasn't all me, sir I had help from my friend Ben." Ben waved at Sylvia's father as he hugged Ben. At first, Ben was confused, but then realized that Sylvia's father was this affectionate to anyone his daughter befriends._

" _Thank you all so much! Sylvia, come to back to England with me now, honey I have a suitor waiting for you there, he's quite the catch!" Sylvia puffed her cheeks and took Ben's hand, causing the poor cheetah to nearly faint from Sylvia's sudden course of action._

" _I'm sorry Daddy… But I already like someone." Looking towards Ben, Sylvia smiled as she gently pecked Ben in the cheek. Nick and Judy were quite nervous when they saw Sylvia's father trembling. They thought that he would burst out in anger, but it was the opposite!_

 _Sylvia's father hopped up and down as he clapped for Sylvia and Ben, he was like a little child right now, which made Nick and Judy chuckle._

" _Ooooh my daughter is in love! Oh my goodness this is the best news I've heard! My boy!" putting his arm around Ben, Sylvia's father thanked him and approved of their relationship._

" _So Daddy… I was wondering… Can you possibly… I think… If you're not busy I suppose… Well… I don't know… Come with us in our trip? We'll be visiting Judy's family in the country side, I've heard its lovely there and I was wondering if you would like to tag along with us?" Sylvia looked towards Judy for approval and saw Judy winking at her excitedly while giving her the thumbs-up._

 _Sylvia's father suddenly snapped his fingers and called one of his bodyguards. Confused at the old man's antics, they immediately saw him changing from his expensive-tailored suit to a mellow Hawaiian shirt like Nick had, only in different colours. He asked for his straw hat and shades and quickly told the group that he would want nothing more than to spend time with his daughter and her friends._

" _Uhh sir?" asked one of Winston's bodyguards._

" _What is it Danny o'l bean?"_

" _Can we tag along as well?" it was almost too comedic, seeing Winston's bodyguards: Danny, Rufus and Chester begging to have a vacation as well._

" _Well I suppose if Miss Judy will allow it. But, you won't be on duty, understand? I want you boys to have the time of your life! You don't have to come along with us in the country you know? I have a vacation home at Bora Bora if you boys want." Winston's bodyguards happily agreed that they'll instead take their vacation to Bora Bora and comically ripped off their tailored suits in exchange for Hawaiian shirts and shades._

" _You know, I really don't get how animals like wearing those Hawaiian shirts, Nick." Nick smiled and ruffled Judy's ears._

" _Hey, if a cool guy wears it, animals are bound to follow suit." Judy threw a pillow at Nick and blushed._

" _Oh stop it you hehehe…"_

 _~ End_

 _ **Well guys, if this doesn't have the drama you'd expect, I suppose a change of story angles will encourage more people to like this story! I know, I know I'm cheating, but please try to read the story hahaha! Anyway I would like to thank y'all again for reading and reviewing my story, it means to much!**_

 _ **P.S: [SPOILER ALERT] The next chapter will have Nick and Judy fluff and some talk about settling down hahahaha ENJOY UNTIL THEN MY LOVES!**_

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	9. Chapter 8

_I'm Pregnant…_

 _Today, Nick and the rest of their bunch are planning to go to the country side where Judy lived. It was 6:30 in the morning when Judy woke up, the sun still wasn't shining that much, but she can already saw a glint of light from the window still of their room. She stretched her arms upward and let out a yawn, feeling some squirms coming from under the sheets, she saw Nick. Judy giggled and kissed Nick on the forehead while she looked to him lovingly._

 _Judy lightly went out of bed to not wake Nick up, she tip-toed towards their bathroom. She brushed her teeth and made breakfast for the both of them. After she finished, she looked at the time and it already read 7:00. Peering inside their room, Judy heard loud snoring coming from their bed. She giggled and strode towards Nick, who was still sleeping mind you. She poked his nose until he woke up, but to no avail she still couldn't wake the fox up._

" _Nick… Hey Nick… Wake up Dumdum." Rolling around their bed, Nick tried to ignore Judy waking him up so early in the morning. He covered the pillow on his ears and continued to doze off. Tapping her feet loudly, Judy came up with an idea… She opened and closed the door for Nick to let his guard down, waiting for a more seconds Judy then pounced on Nick._

" _RAAAAAAAWR!" she then landed beside Nick and then she started tickling his sides._

" _HOLY! OH MY GO- JUDY!" screamed Nick at the top of his lungs. He felt like he had a heart attack! Judy sat beside him and continued to giggle._

" _Breakfast is ready you Dumb Fox hehehe"_

" _Alrighty, you Sly Bunny… I'm up, but breakfast better have your blueberry muffins or I'm going back to sleep." Nick yawned and stretched out his limbs for a bit. Judy giggled and took his hand to lead him to the kitchen. They both sat down as Judy served them breakfast, just Nick hoped there were Judy's blueberry muffins, some eggs and bacon. Nick savoured his breakfast. This was the first time in a long time that he had a taste of Judy's cooking. Not to mention, this was the best breakfast he had in a long time. Usually he would just skip breakfast and have brunch already, but there were times that he had the chance to grab a doughnut with Ben and they would drink coffee together after a hangover._

" _How does it taste?" asked Judy looking at Nick, expecting her praise from him. He patted her head and gave her a thumbs-up. Judy pouted after that, Nick looked to her and said._

" _Hey, it's better than what I remember you Dumb Bunny. In fact, I never thought these blueberry muffins could get even better!"_

" _Hehehe well I've added more blueberries this time, anyway how's the eggs and bacon?"_

" _Fishing for compliments aren't we, Carrots?" Nick chuckled as Judy punched in the arm like she used to.  
_

" _Oh shut up you Sly Fox…"_

 _The pair finished their breakfast and headed off. Nick knocked on Ben's apartment room. He opened the door and chuckled when Nick pointed out the doughnut that was still stuck in the folds of his neck. Sylvia and her father soon followed suit inside Ben's apartment with their own luggage in hand._

" _Nicky and Benny, Come'on you lot! We don't got all day, the adventures out there you young ladies and gentlemen!" they all chuckled while the old fox fooled around with his telescope and his old safari hat. Nick stifled a laughed. Truly the old fox was acting like a child._

" _Father, I don't think Benjamin has had any breakfast yet. We ought to wait a little while they eat and prepare their things." Sylvia calmly hushed her father._

" _But… But… I'm all riled up! Anyway forget about the matter. Miss Judy!" Judy's ears perked up upon hearing her name. She walked towards the old fox and greeted him._

" _Good morning Mr. Winston, what's up?" asked the bunny casually, Winston pulled out a map that he acquired in the motel._

" _Good morning to you to Lass, anyway I was hoping you could tell me where we're going. I haven't gotten used to directions here in America."_

 _While the two conversed over Ben's small table, he on the other hand, was fixing up some coffee. Grabbing his favourite mug that Nick gave him last Christmas, Ben filled up the mug that said "No. 1 Doctor" blowing the hot drink over his lips, Ben was satisfied by the sweet aroma of his coffee._

" _Hey Ben, what do ya think Judy's parents will say when they see me there?" asked his friend casually. Nick was smirking like an idiot, pointing at Ben's mug while chuckling himself._

" _I really can't tell. Anyway why're you laughing you Dope, you were the one that gave me this thing while I gave you those expensive sunglasses! I even remembered that you didn't even take the time to wrap this thing up, you just tossed it to me!" the two argued, Nick was laughing his ass off while Ben was ranting about how lazy Nick was in preparing for their exchange gifts._

" _You know, you seem to cherish that mug regardless." Sylvia giggled along with Nick. At this point, Ben just gave up and rolled his eyes. He went inside his room for a quick change of clothes and finished packing his luggage. He got out after a while and saw Sylvia's father jumping around excitedly as Judy pointed all the destinations they'll be coming across on their way to Judy's home._

 _Nick smiled genuinely. This was a great moment for him. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, savouring the small things that made him happy, Judy noticed from the corner of her amethyst eyes that Nick was smiling and looking towards her. She blushed and stuck out her tongue in a childish manner._

 _The group finished their business in Ben's apartment and then went down to load their luggage on Ben's car._

" _Here Sylvia, let me help you out with that." The heavy luggage was suddenly lifted off the female vixen's frail arms as Ben carried her luggage on the flat bed of his car._

" _Why thank you Ben, hehe I hope we can continue to where we left off last time." Said Sylvia with a wink, Ben blushed too much, he looked like a tomato!_

 _They all finished packing and went to the car. Nick was drinking some coffee when he suddenly felt a pulse on his hands. The shaking wouldn't stop no matter how hard he tried. Nick panicked at rushed towards the bathroom._

" _Nick? Hey, what's wrong?" it pained him to see Judy when Nick was keeping secrets from her. He smiled and turned away. Doing his usual 'Don't let them get to you' attitude, right now Judy was frustrated that Nick hadn't trusted her enough. Judy wasn't about to stand around and ignore this, so she followed Nick back to his apartment._

" _Nick! What's wrong with you!? You know you can tell me!" slamming her fists on the door, Judy felt her heart shattering bit by bit. Nick didn't answer her. He quickly got out after 5 minutes, ignoring Judy's questions he decided that the best course of action to calm Judy down was to hold her and reassure her that everything is fine._

 _She looked up to her mate, putting a paw over to his heart she calmly said "Nick… If there's something wrong, you can tell me. We fight our battles together… We'll get through anything… But I need to know what happened earlier…"_

 _Nick took a long sigh and showed Judy his hand that he's been hiding behind his back._

" _Carrots… I've been having my nightmares again. You know… About the war…" Judy's mouth gaped open, feeling Nick's hand trembling again made her nervous. She read about this in a book back in the day before the war. When the soldiers had returned from the war, there was a high chance that they would experience PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder._

" _Nick… Don't worry about that anymore… Now that you've tell me what's wrong… I guess it's time a told you about our child…" that last part hit Nick like a truck. Judy's voice was so low that time that it came out like a whisper. Luckily Nick heard it and was dumbfounded for a few seconds._

" _Judy did I just here you say something about 'Our child'?" Nick still couldn't believe what he was hearing! Though there was this burning sensation in his chest, it didn't hurt but it felt like at any moment he can just jump high enough to hit his head on the ceiling of his small apartment._

" _Nick… I'm pregnant… It's our child." Judy nervously said, she always dreaded the day to tell Nick as she feared he might not accept the child. It was now or never Judy thought, if she didn't tell him now she wouldn't have the chance to tell him in another time._

 _Nick grinned ear to ear and dropped to his knees. He gently put an ear over Judy's womb and giggled, at Judy's reaction. She had small streaks of tears in her eyes. She was just so happy that Nick was taking this well than what she expected._

" _Hey… Hey Nick jr. Can you hear me little me over there little buddy?" Judy lightly punched him in the arm and snuggled up close to her mate. She couldn't ask for more! Nick had finally learnt that he was going to be a Dad!_

" _Nick… I didn't know you'd take this so well…"_

" _Oh don't worry about it. Ben already told me." Judy's face flushed, she thought that this was the first time Nick heard about her pregnancy._

" _What, since when this Ben told you?" Nick raised a brow at her and kissed her on the forehead._

" _Ahhh about that, he can really spill out things more than you know when he's drunk. Don't worry, we didn't drink too much." Judy punched him again in the arm and hugged him tightly. He lightly tapped on her shoulder to ease up the affection._

" _Geez… Who knew pregnant bunnies could be this strong…" he managed to weeze out. Judy kissed him and held his trembling hand on her womb._

" _Sly fox hehehe…"_

" _Oh hush now you dumb bunny." The two embraced for a while after that._

 _~ End_

 _ **Hi! *dodges pitchforks… again* SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER OH MY GOODNESS I'VE NEVER BEEN TO LAZY IN ALL MY LIFE… T.T anyway I know the title gave it all away, but it felt necessary to include that, you know… Just chucking in some wild information here and there doesn't give out much pizaz! Now on to my main point, this story will now be more of a drabble series… Is that okay for you guys? Cuz I'm planning this thing were their storyline would exchange from time to time. For example: Zooblanca takes place around the 1950's-60's right? Well I was kinda hoping that you know… You guys would want to see the present day Nick and Judy… NOW I DON'T WANT TO SOUND CLICHÉ AF… But I would really want to change up the atmosphere of this story, you know you can only go so far with Drama's and all that shit, I mean there has to be a happy ending! Anyway back to my main point, the story connecting will eventually have Nick's grandson… The present day Nick Wilde and a bunny girl that's the present day Judy Hopps! Btw. I want you guys to vote on the title, I'm gonna change it up real soon. The choices are: 1. When In Zootopia 2. How It Came To Be. That's what I got for now, if y'all have some suggestions or ultra-super violent reactions, feel free to kill me or praise me on the review section below ^w^**_

 _ **~ChunniSenpaii :3**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey… sorry if I was late on the update, anyway I would like to announce that this story is now going through its final phase. Now what that means that this story's timeline will now be of the present Zootopia, if you are wondering if why the first 8 chapters were italicized is because those chapters are focusing on Nick and Judy's Grandparents, who that had a relationship similar to Nick and Judy's. Sorry if it may sound confusing at first, but I promise to be a better writer for you all.**_

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_

 _Missing Hearts_

 _Judy's POV_

It had been a few weeks since I last visited my Grandmother… I wonder if what she's doing right now.

"Hey Carrots" _oh right I was in the middle of working, lately Nick has been really supportive when he found out about my Grandma's condition, by the way I forgot to tell you, she's been confined in the hospital for 2 months now… She declines to get further treatment and the doctors told me that her life expectancy would only be about 3 months…_

"Yeah? What is it Nick?" _Please don't make me tell you what's wrong…_

He didn't bugged me about telling him what's wrong, all he did was simply hugged me out of nowhere. My heart is beating so hard that my chest starts to hurt… And on top of all that, the officers can see us!

"Nick!" I pushed him too hard causing him to fumble backwards and lightly hit his body on his work desk. I gasped out loud and tried to help him get up after that. Hopefully he didn't take it too bad… The last thing I want to do is get in an argument with my partner/ bestfriend…

"I get it Carrots, I should butt out right?" those words stung me. I don't know what I was feeling right now, but it felt as though the wind got knocked right out of me…

"Nick… Hey I'm so sorry… I-di- I didn't mean to- You-" Oh great here come the tears, why am I such a crybaby again?

"Hey, I was an idiot. I shouldn't have forced you, it's alright Carrots. Bring it in you…" he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a comforting hug right now, I really needed this.

Sometime after that mess earlier, me and Nick went to a café' nearby the police station to talk about some stuff that's was bugging me these past few days.

"Nick," I simply started the conversation. He stopped looking at his cup of coffee and focused on me with concern in his green eyes. "Nick… You've met my Grandmother a few months ago right?" Nick shifted his seat and a familiar face popped in his mind. His mouth opened to an 'o' while Judy continued.

"Oh you mean Granny Judith? What about her Carrots?" he sighed fondly and recalled the last time we went to my Grandmother's house.

*Flashback*

"Now Nick, be on your best behaviour alright? My Grandmother can be a bit 'Childish' when it comes to her children and grandchildren. By the way, she bakes THE MOST delicious blueberry muffins you're gonna ever taste in the face of the earth!"

"Yeah yeah Carrots let's just go." said Nick tapping away on his phone as the pair walked towards the house of Judy's grandmother.

"OH! Look Nick! She's sitting there waiting for us! Let's go!" Judy pulled the poor fox and ran towards her grandmother who smiled warmly upon seeing her granddaughter running towards her. She was sitting in her rocking chair by the porch of their house while doing some knitting.

"Why if it isn't Judy, hohoho I hear you're busy solving crime in Zootopia ain't you Lassy?" said Judy's grandmother, she was a little surprised at the sight of Nick, it reminded her of someone she knew in her youth…

"Nicholas? Nicholas, is that you?" Judy's grandmother then readjusted her glasses to get a better look of the fox. Nick shuffled awkwardly before Judy nudged him to go ahead and introduce himself to her grandmother.

"Uh Granny Hopps, I didn't think we've met before. Has Judy mentioned me to you before?" Nick had a quizzical look on his face. Judy too also wondered how her grandmother even knew his name.

"Oh silly me I must've mistaken you for another fox. Do pardon me, my eyes are getting less accurate every passing day. Oh, you just remind me so MUCH about Him." Both animals sat down the table. Catching a whiff of Granny Judith's muffins, both of their stomachs growled. Granny Judith chuckled to herself as Nick helped her carry the tray of steaming muffins on the table.

"Well now it seems you two want to know a little bit of Granny's life now don't you?" the old rabbit laughed to herself. Nick and Judy then came closer to her chair as they stuffed their mouths with muffins.

"Hey, these are sooo good! Granny, you mind me taking home a few of these?" the old rabbit went to her kitchen and already, in her hands was a paper bag that had a container filled with her muffins.

"Don't worry Laddie, Granny's already prepared." She said with a wink. Granny Judith then sat down her chair and eased away her sore knees. Finishing their muffins, Nick and Judy turned their attention to Granny Judith who was busy knitting at the moment. Realizing her granddaughter and her visitor waiting for her story, the old rabbit excused herself to bring a box from her room upstairs.

"Hey Nick," getting his attention, Nick turned towards Judy "Who do you think was the fox my grandmother met?"

"I don't know, he might be a family friend…" Nick said unsure as Judy was.

The old rabbit came down from the creaking stairs with a box in her paws. She smiled both to Nick and Judy fondly. The two were confused at Judy's grandmother, she then took off the necklace she was wearing around her neck and opened the box using it as a key.

"Well, back when I met your Grandfather… I fell in love first with the most charming and handsome animal in Zooblanca." Still confused, Nick and Judy peered inside the box. To their surprise… The box held so much memories, photographs, letters, small items and what got Nick and Judy's jaws to drop was Judy's grandmother in a picture beside a fox that looked similar to Nick!

"That's him dearies," Judy and Nick couldn't believe what they were looking at! The same spitting image of Nick was cuddling beside Judy's grandmother who looked like Judy from every angle! "You see… Seeing you two together reminded me of how me and my Nick were together before he disappeared after he was drafted for another war…" a pang of sadness and worry plastered across the old rabbit's face.

Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing at first. He swallowed the ball of dread that was choking him and uttered something under his breath "Gramps…" it was enough for Judy to hear. Nick held her paw tightly before she could say something. Judith looked hopeful still, seeing her granddaughter reminded her so much about herself, on top of all that she was close with Nick who was the same kind of fox as her Nick… The one who she fell in love with and still holding on to her Nick's love to this very day.

*End of flashback*

Judy took a few more sips at her carrot frappe and then took out the folder she was carrying. Nick was finishing his blueberry cheesecake when he noticed that Judy was taking out another folder she had. He finished his cheesecake and focused his attention towards the rabbit.

Judy took a deep breath first "Okay… Let's get down to business, Nick." She slid the folder towards him and let him take a peek inside its contents "I was rummaging around the records that chief Bogo asked me to a while ago… Look what I've found."

Nick skimmed through the pages and found what she was implying to. The fox's heartbeat fastened as he continued reading on, flipping page after page. A few minutes after and he was done, he looked at Judy with a large grin on his face.

"I gotta hand it to ya Carrots, always thought Gramps was long dead after his trip to Tundra Town." The rabbit giggled and looked at the time. The time already read '5:30' the two then hurried to the police car they were using and drove off. Judy then smirked at her fox partner.

"We can't tell granny yet… So, Nick… Will you help me look for Him?" the fox looked to his rabbit partner and flashed his signature grin, making her blush and punch him on the shoulder.

"Hey watch it! You're driving you know that?" Judy giggled in embarrassment at Nick's comment as he rolled down the windows to their patrol car. "Anyway about gramps… Are you sure he's still alive?" Nick asked nervously, not wanting to have false hope.

"Yes, the records show that he's been living in a hidden area of Tundra Town" the fox looked at her quizzically

"Well… I guess I want to find out the truth myself. Besides," looking at his rabbit partner after she parked their car near the police station, Nick grinned at her and held her chin close to his muzzle, teasing her.

Judy mumbled something under her breath "You always do this stuff…" Nick smiled adorably and closed the distance between them.

"That's for doubting me Carrots." He said with a wink as he got off the patrol car. Judy's heart skipped a beat, still collecting, herself after that. Feeling the buzzing of her lips, she got out of the car and chased her fox friend. Grabbing hold of his paw, Nick looked at her as she smirked back at the confused fox.

"I believe we have no choice but to be stuck with each other for a long time, Slick Nick." She giggled and the fox then laughed along as he repeated what she said using her carrot pen. Judy's ears flushed red, trying to take the carrot pen from Nick.

 _~End_

 _ **Uhhh I just found out that I already had a chapter waiting to be published… I shit you not. This chapter should've been published two months ago… Anyway I'm back! And I'll try to update this story and 'The Noir-Maps We Use' every week after next week since I have to prepare for our periodical exams. Wish me luck guys!**_

 _ ***Dodges the hail of bullets from readers***_

 _ ***Peeks out of the corner***_

 _ **P.S: For all of you who were dying to have read this chapter, sorry for the suuuuuper late update. I promise to make up for the time I didn't update.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Heyyo people! I'm back from my hiatus! Anyway I would first like to apologize for my laziness in writing, sorry I let you all down for not updating after a loooooong while. Anyway I hope you all would still want to read this story.**_

 _ **~ ChuuniSenpaii :3**_

 _Connecting Hearts_

Nicholas POV:

Come on you old geezer… Get up! One step at a time, come on!

I woke up with the nightmares again… Only this time the nightmares were nothing but good memories. Needless to say, ALL of them remind me so much about Judith… O how ironic this was. One day I find out I'm being a father, the next I find out my past caught on to me. And surely enough, after the second time I was drafted, all I could feel was shame if I ever wanted to see Judith again.

I got up my bed and went out for my morning walk across the snowy Tundra Town. It was still early, I looked at my watch and it read '6:30 AM' good thing my son sent me a digital one, I had a hard time reading using a normal watch.

"Hey Nick! Wait up!" what the hell… I turn around and there she was! Did she not age? I must be seeing things. How weird was this day, first I saw the spitting image of Judith… Then I looked down and saw a fox who looks like me when I was in my younger years. He looks familiar though… Oh wait…

"What're you doin' all the way here kiddo?" I ask my grandson, lifting him up by the arm. He looked at me with his stupid wide green eyes and gasped.

"Gramps!? But I thought you were already dead?" I hit him in the head for being so surprised.

"Wait, didn't your Dad tell you that I was just in a retirement home here?" I grumpily ask him, now next to him was this Judith look-alike. Dang, Nick must've got his prey-chaser genes from me. "This your mate kiddo?" I gestured at the grey bunny who called out to him earlier. It was hilarious! I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

"She's not my- We're not… She's just a friend!" damn, my grandson really has a shit poker face, I could see it in his eyes. Not even a trace of doubt. He may not be this bunny's mate yet, but I can see it in his eyes that he's dying to ask her one day.

After a good while of exchanging stories and catching up with my grandson, we stopped by at a coffee shop. I should come here often, never thought I was the type of animal to like un-crowded places like this. Good thing it's filled with a few customers. I was more of a pub-kind of animal, bar brawls and stuff like that. Hell, even Ben got into a fight if I recall correctly back in the 60's. Good times…

"So, Mister Wilde" I look at the bunny who called out to me. "Do you happen to have a connection with a bunny named Judith?" oh… So that's why she looked like Judith. But holy crud, is this day convenient.

"She uh… We uh…" come on you old coot! Grow a fucking spine already! "She was my mate…" I blurted out gently and I was then hit like a truck. Oh boy… Here comes the memories I buried long ago…

Nick and his bunny friend were on the edge of their seats. Luckily for me they weren't prying that much, it's as if they already knew… I guess Judith told them…

"What exactly happened Gramps?" I sighed and stroked my ears back and breathed out.

"She was my EVERTHING kiddo…" I exclaimed, biting down the inside of my cheek after I started to remember those memories with Judith again.

*Flashback 1*

" _Hello? Wake up silly… Hehe, it's time for breakfast." Oh boy… Here we go. Like a play in in front of me that's unfolding, I couldn't bear to look at myself with Judith. She deserves better…_

" _I'll be up in a bit honey." This was it, a married life with the love of my life. Nothing I could've asked more, though the sight of her proves that I'd been miserable since she left. I hadn't been myself in my years. Was the fox that she loved still alive inside of me?_

*End of flashback 1*

"So you see… Uhm, I was a soldier… After coming back from the war, Judith thought I was dead, apparently the rabbit that she married had a fake telegram delivered to her to tell her I died. She was heartbroken, not only that but she couldn't stop blaming herself after that."

Judy felt a question gnawing on her mind, she couldn't help but pry. "But you and my grandmother were mates right? When did you actually stop being mates?" Time to tell them the truth I was sure as hell ain't going to tell them here. I stood up and gestured for the both of them to follow me at the snowy park. I took my long coat and slung it over to myself, I had quite grown used to the cold, so I decided to just take it off as we walk out of the coffee shop after paying the bill.

The air was busy during this time in Tundra Town. Plenty of animals are already lining up their Christmas decorations. Kids were running around the snowy playground while the older people like myself indulged themselves at playing chess at those freezing cold tables near the playground. The snow crunched up beneath our feet, it was a good time. Christmas was nearing and Tundra Town was the best at celebrating Christmas. I wonder if I'll even see Judith again…

"Hey gramps" my grandson spoke up, looking at the poster and examining it "Wanna catch up with Granny Judith? There's an event here that apparently going to happen on Christmas eve." My heart sank… Nick's friend got all too excited and thought it was a grand idea. It was… I just didn't know if I can muster up enough courage to speak to Judith again after all these years…

"Look kiddo, it's not that I don't want to see Judith… But I don't think it's a good idea for her to come here. Judith was always prone to cold, wouldn't want her to arthritis to catch up to her and hold her back.

 _This was a cowardly move… But I really can't face her like this…_

Nick's friend calmly walked over to me and put out her phone. It started snowing lightly after that. I checked her phone and saw a picture of me and Judith back here. I even remember the day clearly when that photo was taken.

*Flashback*

" _Nick! Where are we going?" and there I was, holding two peppermint coffees for me and Judith. This was the day I asked her to be my mate…_

 _They were lighting up the huge Christmas tree soon, I could feel my paws shaking from the sheer fright of having to do this. This really was it, I'm going to drop the knee and ask her to marry me…_

" _Fluff?" just like that, the angelic rabbit's eyes sparkled as the fireworks started going off, and at the same time it was snowing lightly. I took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Judith looked so beautiful, this was it…_

" _What is it Nick?" she asked half-not paying attention because of the pretty fireworks. I'll get her attention soon. I mentally grinned to myself and surprised her by dropping on one knee. People were shocked as well as cheering wildly._

" _Judith Marilyn Lund… For the past ten years we've known each other I couldn't even comprehend how happy I am to finally have the chance to say this. Judith… I love you with all my heart. From the moment we met at the Café' Zootopian? I was already a goner you're the one that I wanted to see again after the war… and Judith… I don't ever want to be separated from you again…" this is it, time to wrap things up, I saw here wiping the tears away, she's so beautiful… "Judith… Will you make me the happiest animal on this earth and marry me?" no answer was needed, she kissed me square by the mouth and I felt my heart leaping out and doing somersaults. The finale of the fireworks display was right on cue as asked Ben to take our photo._

" _Here Ben! Hurry before the fireworks finish!" I toss over the camera I was hiding to Ben who just arrived along with Sylvia._

" _Say cheese you two!" that was a wrap…_

 _*End of flashback*_

I felt hot tears streaming down my eyes. Remembering the sheer happiness I felt from the photo Nick's friend showed me. I just had to see Judith again…

"Alright you two, I'm in." I grinned at the two youngsters, they both cheered loudly.

Judith… Soon I'll see you again…

~ End

 **A/U: So you all might kill me for this… But I actually kinda finished up this story MONTHS ago, I just went and re-hashed some parts of it. BTW. THIS STORY IS ALIVE AGAIN B*TCHES! Sorry for the long wait you guys… Hehe, Don't worry, I'll be doing a Zootopia Highschool Fic later on.** __

 _ **~ ChunniSenpaii :3**_


End file.
